All For You
by Kit89
Summary: After S1 E12 and E14  mix and match people.  Bones wonders why Booth was late for the funeral. Friendship, fluff, one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

All For You

Disclaimer: I don't own the Bones TV program. Never have, never will.

Summary: After S1 E12 and E14 (mix and match people.) Bones wonders why Booth was late for the funeral. Friendship, fluff, one-shot.

Booth POV

_Oh God. What am I to do? Mara Muerte put a hit out on Bones. My Bones. The Funeral starts in an hour. What can I do? How can I get him to stop? _Resolve filled Booth's mind. He would do all that was necessary to protect her.

Booth went home, dressed, and then grabbed his own personal gun. If things went south, then he didn't want his gun taken away from him. This was between him and Mara Muerte. Everything else could go to hell, everything he did was to protect his partner, and he would continue to protect her even if she didn't know about it.

Brennan POV

Brennan heard Booth run up to Angela and her after the funeral. _He is so going to get in trouble if he doesn't have a good excuse._

"I apologise", she heard Booth say. "Everything ok here?"

"Where were you?" Brennan demanded.

"I had something to do" Booth replied, his face serious for a moment.

"More important than a funeral?" she enquired.

Booth seemed to contemplate the question for a second before a charm smile spread over his face. "I thought so at the time."

Brennan rolled her eyes and started to walk away back towards the car, Angela following and then Booth bringing up the rear.

Angela POV

As Brennan wanted to go back to the lab, Angela asked Booth to drive her home. She wanted to know what _really _kept him from the funeral. However, she didn't realize that the safety of Booth's partner was paramount, and so just blundered straight into what happened.

"So...Why were you really late for the funeral, studley?"

Booth glanced over at her quickly before putting his eyes back on the road. "Let's just say that I took care of a little problem that came up, ok? And no more questions."

Angela glanced at Booths face for a moment, seeing the tense features, the narrowed eyes, and the steel grip he had on the steering wheel. Knowing that something significant had happened, but not knowing _what _happened, was eating away at her. But from what she could tell of Booth, if she pushed her luck, she might not get anywhere.

"Well, ok then." Angela surrendered; for the moment. " But whatever it is, you better tell Brennan, otherwise she might just kick your ass if you don't explain to her what happened to make you so late that you actually _missed _an entire funeral."

Pulling up to Angela's house after getting the proper directions from her, Booth parked and then turned to Angela. "I know. But right now, here's your house. I'll see you tomorrow." And with that, Angela got out of the car, closed to door and went to her house, waving goodbye to Booth as he drove away.

2 weeks later

As Brennan sat beside Booth in the hospital watching TV, she pondered about Booth and his reaction to her being kidnapped. Even though he had been blown up, he still came for her when it really mattered. For that reason, she skipped out on the dinner with David and went back to Booth. After all, he risked everything to come after her.

As she thought about it, it made her wonder why he hadn't come to the funeral for Maria and Augustine. He had always been there for her when she invited him out, he always checked up on her when he felt that she needed it, so what was so important that he was late for that funeral? He said that he had something more important than the funeral to attend to, and she was starting to realise that the only thing that was more important to him than being there for her, was if he was protecting her from something. So she gathered up her courage and asked him what had been on her mind since the end of the funeral.

"Hey Booth?" she started.

"Yea, what is it bones?" he replied.

"Why were you late for the funeral two weeks ago? Angela said that you would talk about it with her later, but you haven't, and it's been on my mind too."

Booth sighed. He had hoped that the incident had been forgotten, but alas, his partners mind was like a bank vault. She always remembered details and scenes that sometimes even he couldn't remember. He muted the TV so he could speak without any background noise distracting him from what was about to happen.

"You remember Mara Muerte?" Booth began.

Brennan nodded. That stupid scumbag; she had beaten him up in the FBI building after he started to try intimidation with her. She smirked, it hadn't worked. "Yes. What about him?"

Booth glanced over to her, trying to read her face. He knew that she felt proud about standing up to him, but that standing up for herself moment could have come back and bit her in the butt. Now he wondered how she would react to the information that he was about to tell her.

"I had a message for the Gang Task Force Unit. Muerte put a hit out on you, with a substantial reward for the gang banger that did it for him." Booth told her the first part, watching her face. He saw shock, disbelief and anger go across her face for a moment before she gained back her composure and her face smoothed back to a curious, yet blank, expression.

She finally nodded. "I see. So what happened that made you so late?"

Booth sighed and trained his eyes back onto the TV so that he wouldn't have to see her expression.

"I tracked him down, waited until he was alone, and then told him to leave you alone...otherwise I would kill him." Booth finally got it out.

After a few minutes of silence, he glanced over at her again, wanting to know what she was doing.

She was staring at him, confused yet grateful. She stood up, turned towards the bed and leaned down, placing a kiss to his forehead.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Sitting back down, she snatched the remote control from her partners' hands and turned the volume back up. As she sat down, she placed her hand in his, curling her fingers around his. She felt her hand move upwards, and Booth kissed her hand.

"I'd do anything for you bones; you should know that by now." Booth said once he had placed their hands back on the bed.

She nodded her head. She was beginning to understand what a partner really was, and she was content with being Booth's partner if this is how partners felt about each other.

"I know Booth, me too."

And with that, a milestone had been reached. They both knew that they would take care of each other, protect each other, and be at each others' side when it mattered.

They were partners.

**FIN**

**AN: **How did you like my first bones story? Please tell me how I did. I recently started watching all the seasons, and this came to me after I did a marathon of Season 1. Lol. Please review and tell me what you think!

Cheers,

Kit89.


	2. PETITION

PETITION

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
>Rocketman1728<br>dracohalo117  
>VFSNAKE<br>Agato the Venom Host  
>Jay Frost<br>SamCrow  
>Blood Brandy<br>Dusk666  
>Hisea Ori<br>The Dark Graven  
>BlackRevenant<br>Lord Orion Salazar Black  
>Sakusha Saelbu<br>Horocrux  
>socras01<br>Kumo no Makoto  
>Biskoff<br>Korraganitar the NightShadow  
>NightInk<br>Lazruth  
>ragnrock kyuubi<br>SpiritWriterXXX  
>Ace6151<br>FleeingReality  
>Harufu<br>Exiled crow  
>Slifer1988<br>Dee Laynter  
>Angeldoctor<br>Final Black Getsuga  
>ZamielRaizunto<br>Fenris187  
>blood enraged<br>arashiXnoXkami  
>tstoldt<br>Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
>ElementalMaster16<br>Dark Vizard447  
>Darth Void Sage of the Force<br>Shiso no Kitsune  
>The Sinful<br>Kage640  
>Ihateheroes<br>swords of twilight  
>Kyuubi16<br>darthkamon  
>narutodragon<br>bunji the wolf  
>Cjonwalrus<br>Killjoy3000  
>blueexorist<br>White Whiskey  
>Ying the Nine Tail Fox<br>Gin of the wicked smile  
>tstoldt<br>The wolf god Fenri  
>JazzyJ09<br>sleepers4u  
>The Unknown 007<br>Gallantmon228  
>MKTerra<br>Gunbladez19  
>Forgottenkami<br>RHatch89  
>SoulKingonCrack<br>Dreadman75  
>Knives91<br>The Lemon Sage  
>Dark Spidey<br>VioletTragedies  
>Eon The Cat of Shadows<br>kazikamikaze24  
>animegamemaster6<br>LLOYDROCKS  
>demented-squirrel<br>swords of dawn  
>The Immoral Flame<br>blueexorist  
>Challenger<br>Shywhitefox  
>drp83<br>Bethrezen  
>Dragon6<br>bellxross  
>unweymexicano<br>The First Kitsukage  
>kingdom219<br>brown phantom  
>littleking9512<br>kurokamiDG  
>Auumaan<br>FrancineBlossom  
>BDG420<br>Her Dark Poet  
>bloodrosepsycho<br>Shen an Calhar  
>NarutoMasterSage4040<br>Masamune X23  
>Kuromoki<br>Sliver Lynx  
>devilzxknight86<br>Unis Crimson  
>Zero X Limit<p>

reven228  
>JAKdaRIPPER<br>Third Fang  
>IRAssault<br>Grumpywinter  
>absolutezero001<br>Single Silver Eye  
>animekingmike<br>Daniel Lynx  
>zerohour20xx<br>Darth Drafter  
>arturus<br>Iseal  
>Shisarakage<br>Uzunaru999  
>Dark-Knight<br>fearme80  
>Devilsummoner666<br>slicerness  
>Toa Naruto<br>Soleneus  
>kagedoragon<br>dansama92  
>KamenRiderNexus<br>Captive Crimson  
>KyuubiiLover27<br>MozillaEverer  
>4rm36uy<br>ebm6969  
>Repiece<br>phantomshadowdragon  
>Colonel Eagle<br>Timothy1988  
>ShadowZenith<br>awsm125  
>The Purple Critic<br>Darkepyon  
>Zombyra<br>brickster409  
>ChaosSonic1<br>Leaf Ranger  
>SoulEmbrace2010<br>Oni Shin  
>Silverknight17<br>Specter637  
>HunterBerserkerWolf<br>shadow-red0  
>The Roaming Shadow<br>bucketbot  
>AvalonNakamura<br>Avacii  
>Maxwell Gray<br>Silvdra-zero  
>Arashi walker<br>Lord of Daemons  
>Lord Anime<br>CloudRed1988  
>forestscout<br>The Lost Mana  
>Red Warrior of Light<br>TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
>Mr. Alaska<br>Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
>MugetsuIchigo<br>bloodlust002  
>Nerverean<br>Kage Biju  
>JK10<br>OBSERVER01  
>MistressWinowyll<br>Count Kulalu  
>ronin504<br>ted009  
>Ralmidaz<p>

lederra

Time Hollow

fg7dragon

chaosthesith89

DanteSparda894

bellxross

Zyber Elethone

WizardsGirl

Artic_uno_13

Severus-Is-My-Man5690

Eirenei

Kit89


End file.
